


Best Surprises Come After Dark

by Ripki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, It's all in the mind - is it?, Severus really needs a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripki/pseuds/Ripki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes to surprise him at the most inappropriate moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Surprises Come After Dark

\----

She likes to surprise him at the most inappropriate moments. 

 

When he is shaving, the knife steady and sure in his hands. When he is getting in to his stride, lecturing about the proper storing of potion ingredients. Or when he is ready to deliver his next report on his former “colleagues”, mind as steely and detached as he can muster.

 

He used to be unshakable. But these days, she likes to surprise him.

 

She appears behind him in the mirror and his knife slips. She laughs at the red drops dripping on the porcelain sink. She looks at him from the front row and winks when he stutters and loses his pace. She waits for him at the headmaster’s door, rocking on her heels, playing with her hair. Her smile grinds his thoughts to a halt.

 

She never used to surprise him like that, not when she was still alive. She wasn’t his then.

 

She is not a proper ghost like the Bloody Baron or Nearly Headless Nick. Just as well: he doesn’t like to share. She is for him alone; his damnation, his salvation, his only reason for anything these days.

 

She doesn’t only stare and smile and wink and laugh. She can talk as well. She is multitalented. 

 

When he cuts himself, she says ouch! Then she asks, are you not dead yet?

When he stutters, she tells him, you make such a ridiculous picture, you fool, you laughingstock. 

When she waylays him at Dumbledore’s door, she gently confesses, nobody is listening to you, you liar. 

 

At night he doesn’t dream of her. There is only blackness and things that live in the dark. She has stepped from the dreams into his waking world to dispense worldly advice. Her favourite subject is him and how he can best take care of himself. She has many splendid ideas about that. 

 

Be quiet, for no one wants to hear you talk.

Why shower, when your filth is never going to wash away?

Drinking yourself into stupor is weak, but then again, you always were weak.

Eating regularly is overrated.

Why would you sleep, when I’m not there but right here?

 

Her best surprises come after dark, when she playfully coos silly things in his ear. 

 

Hiss, hiss, hiss, 

Where is the little sneaky snake?

There he is, slithering and snivelling, the little sneak.

 

Then she sighs, moans, laughs as he slithers and snivels in the dark, makes love to a ghost.


End file.
